Ease on Down the Road
" Ease On Down The Road" is a song used in The Wiz . Both the music and lyrics werewritten by composer Charlie Smalls. The song was a R&B re-interpretation of "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" and "We're Off to See the Wizard". The song was sung three times by Dorothy and the Scarecrow and then of course later joined by the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion as they wandered down the Yellow Brick Road. This song was the most remembered number in the production. The song was number 41 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and number 17 in the U.S. Billboard Hot Soul Singles in the 70's. Ease on down the road lyrics Come on and Ease on down, Ease on down the road Come on, Ease on down, Ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load come on, Ease on down Ease on down, down the road Come on Ease on down, Ease on down the road Come on Ease on down, Ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load Come on Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road Cause there may be times when you think you lost your mind And the steps you're taking leave you three four steps behind You just keep on keepin' on the road that you choose Don't you give up walking cause you gave up shoes Ease on down, Ease on down the road Ease on down, Ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load Come on Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road Pick your right foot up, when your left one's down Come on lets keep moving, don't you lose no ground Cause the road you're walking might be long sometimes You just keep on stepping and you'll be just fine. Ease on down, Ease on down the road Ease on down, Ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load Come on Ease on down, Ease on down, down the... Come on Ease on down, Ease on down the road Come on Ease on down, Ease on down the road Don't you carry nothing that might be a load Come on Ease on down, Ease on down, down the road For there may be times, when you wish you wasn't born And you wake one morning just to find your courage gone But you know that feeling only last a little while You just stick with us and we'll show you how to smile Come on Ease on down, ease on down the road Don't you carry nothin' That might be a load Come on Ease on down, ease on down... Ease on down, ease on down... Ease on down, ease on down... Trivia * The first verse doesn't appear on the Original Broadway Cast recording, or the soundtrack of The Wiz Live! * The movie The Wiz swapped some lyrics in the first two verses, resulting in Dorothy and Scarecrow singing "Pick your left foot up/When your left one's down" by themselves, and "Cause there may be times when you think you lost your mind/And the steps you're taking leave you three four steps behind" with the Tin Man. * The end credits of the movie replay the song, with the line "Get 'em up, on down (ease on down)" sung ad nauseum at the end. * The Wiz Live! ''changed some lines into short solos for Dorothy. Specifically, "You just keep on stepping and you'll be just fine," became, "You just '''stick with me' and you'll be just fine," and, "You just stick with us and we'll show you how to smile," became, "You just stick with me and I'll show you how to smile." Category:Songs Category:Travel Tunes